The present invention relates to a measuring device for determining a rotary angle.
More particularly, it relates to such a measuring device which includes two bodies movable relative to one another and sensor coils whose inductivity or alternating current resistance values vary due to the relative change of the associated regions of the coils.
Measuring devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such measuring devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE-OS 41 22 478.7. In this measuring device a rotor moves in one coil body. The rotor is composed of two regions which are offset relative to one another in an axial direction, so that the regions during the rotary movement change the distance relative to their associated coils in dependence on the rotary angle. For producing the measuring signal, it is, however, necessary to cover the coils in a partial region by a shielding plate. In this measuring device, no measurement error can occur due to parallel displacements in the axial direction, or in other words, in the so-called z-direction. However, eventually occurring vibrations between the rotor and the outer surface of the measuring coils, or in other words, in the remaining direction, can result in measurement errors.